Jetfire
"Among the mysteries of science lies the key to victory." With a reckless daring that comes from being one of the swiftest of all the Autobots, Jetfire is the most eager of his comrades to plunge into battle. But his bravado is tempered by one overriding thought: he sincerely believes that victory over the Decepticons can only come through advancements in Autobot technology. As the first of a new generation of Autobots such a credo is perhaps only natural. Also, because he was created on Earth, Jetfire is one of the few Autobots who has no memory of his home planet. His allegiance to his cause is only matched by his devotion to scientific research. In jet-fighter mode, Jetfire's unique swing-wing design allows him to take off like a normal jet and then, pulling his wings back, reach speeds of up to Mach 4.2. Adding twin supersonic combustion ramjet (i.e. scramjet) engine modules along with twin liquid hydrogen fuel tanks allows Jetfire to achieve orbital velocities, or to even escape Earth's gravity altogether. With this capability, he can launch like a missile, shoot up above the atmosphere, and, at a speed of Mach 29, dive down like a blazing meteor (hence his name) half a world away only 30 minutes later. In robot and jet mode, he is equipped with four independently targetable particle beam cannons around his head and eight heat-seeking armor-piercing missiles. Jetfire's range is limited by his fuel consumption; any transatmospheric trip requires his refueling when he lands. Since he is newly constructed by Shockwave, he is prone to numerous mechanical failures as the bugs in his system are worked out. Anything from a malfunctioning radio to an engine stall in deep space has been known to happen. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Jetfire was built by Shockwave, but defected to the Autobots. MUX History: Until recently, Jetfire was head of Autobot Aerospace. In September of 2009, he was promoted to Autobot Command. OOC Notes Most continuities consider Jetfire and Skyfire the same character, but here at TFU MUX we consider them different enough to be separate characters and treat them accordingly. Jetfire is based on the toy and comic, and Skyfire is based on the character from the cartoon. Logs/Posts 2007 * July 23 - Luminous TP Finale 2009 Category:2009 * September 23 - Now Megatron Is Literally Talking Out Of His Aft Mission Update Sun Sep 27 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *Jetfire's face appears on screen* As most of you probably know, Optimus Prime made a safe journey to Cybertron. And while we wait for his return, you already may know that I am acting commander on Earth. Right now our obvious mission is to stop Megatron and his device. Over the next two days, I will welcome any input into creating an effective counterattack. Right now, the basis of this attack I will have to say will be a show of full Autobot strength." He pauses and continues "All options are currently on the table. We will need to use all of Earth's resources to combat this threat." With some trepidation, he says "Human involvement in this operation is also welcome as I will be attempting to meet with the organization know as Gee-Eye Joe soon." He nods "Until then, if you need me for anything, I can be found in my quarters. Optimus Prime's quarters, our true leader's quarters, will be empty until he reassumes his rightful place. Jetfire out." Post Cruiser Orders - ALL AUTOBOTS Sun Oct 04 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *Jetfire's face appears on screen* First off, I want to thank Dust Devil, Tonka, all of the Aerialbots and especially Tyson for their heroic efforts in destroying the Cruiser and ruining Megatron's plans. We have brought Earth back from the brink of chaos. All of us need a sort of 'pat on the back' from this effort. Therefore, today, October 4, with the exception of required personel doing minimal activities, I am ordering all of you to 'take a day off' so to speak. Use this day for healing, recreation, whatever you want. *He pauses* But on Monday, we will start a new mission. As you know, what Megatron starts, we will have to finish. And there are numerous places around the Earth currently in ruin. I will use today to get all the data in Teletran 2 to assess the worst-hit areas. Each Autobot will have their tasks in helping to repair the damaged areas. I am requiring each Autobot to put in at least 100 hours a week until this task is complete. Metroplex will maintain a skeleton crew until every building is on its way to being rebuilt, every bridge is repaired, and humans are given the necessary tools to repair their homes and roads. *Jetfire rubs his chin for a brief moment* This is an enormous effort. We will need every resource at our disposal...even humans. Therefore, I am requesting an envoy to contact the G.I. Joe to assist us in this effort. Further orders will be given. Until then, do not worry about tomorrow. Enjoy today. Jetfire - acting Autobot commander - out. Oct 06: Starscream Captured *Jetfire's relatively emotionless face appears on screen* Autobots - we are at a current level 4-stage of readiness. We have just been delivered Starscream by of all things, a human. A human by the name of Destro. Starscream was injured, but in accordance with international treaties for prisoners of war, he is being tended to and he is currently in the brig under maximum security. Cuffs - I am relying on your to ensure security is held up in the brig. Every other Autobot, remain vigilant. We have the Decepticon no. 2 in command. I'm sure they'll find a way to get to him. December 20 - The Behemoth in Battle After first terrifying the masses, Trojan gets her resolve tested in combat. Dec 26: Jamaica Cruise Scuffle ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ *Jetfire's distracted face appears onscreen* Jetfire here. At approximately 2:34 EST - Air Raid intercepted Wrath - who was hovering over a cruise ship. After following protocol and radioing for reinforcements - Nighthawk and I arrived. Wrath claimed Shockwave told him to intercept the cruise ship because there unusual energon readings. *Jetfire pauses thoughtfully* As Nighthawk and Air Raid held Wrath away from the cruise ship, I was able to get a crew member to bring up the item in question - enriched uranium that was contained in a suitcase. *Jetfire's optics flicker a few times* The item is now in the lab and undergoing tests. How this landed on the ship is a mystery but a bigger mystery is how the Decepticons knew about this. Updates will continue as more clues are revealed. Jetfire out. *with that, an abrupt Autobot spinny thing appears* Players Jetfire is controlled by the same player as Spike. Category:Active Category:Autobots Category:Autobot Aerospace Category:Autobot Command Category:Characters Category:Engineers Category:FCs Category:Former Decepticons Category:Transformers